


Future

by Brespese



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Kiriko and Gou both met very influential people in their childhoods.





	1. Failure

**Failure**

The seeming placidness of his day was torn from Godai Yuusuke as the police radio stationed on his bike crackled into existence.  _ ‘’All units an unidentified life form has been spotted in front of the Genm corporation building.’’ _ Godai sprinted towards his bike and quickly transformed, there was and had hoped to himself that he could make it before anybody was hurt, or worse.

 

He hadn’t made it. Before him lay a symbol of his failure, a middle-aged woman, a crushed bag of groceries and a wallet that had clearly belonged to the woman. Yuusuke walked towards the wallet and what he saw caused his stomach to knot, the woman with two children, who he assumed were her children. 

 

Yuusuke started to tear up a bit behind his mask. During his battle with the Grongi he’d seen countless deaths, however, it never got easier. Each dead body hit Yuusuke just as hard as the first, each one was a beacon of an extinguished smile to him. Even if he didn’t know the deceased personally, they all took a toll, he could just picture Riku and the loss she experienced, to some degree he could even see his own loss reflected in the bodies. 

* * *

 

 

Ichijou cursed his bad luck, Shingo, who was normally in charge of informing families of their losses caused by unidentified life forms, had called in sick. Ichijou was nothing if not calm person, however the thought of relaying the bad news to some poor, unsuspecting family member, caused him to panic. He checked the identity of the deceased woman, a Ms. Yui. Shijima, looking at her personal information made ichijou feel queasy, he looked around his office. It was neat and tidy, however it had been very clearly lived in, with broken blinds, a worn chair and ink on his desk. 

 

Ichijou took in a deep breath before calling the number listed on her emergency contacts, a Tenjuro Banno. Unbeknownst to Ichijou, he would normally be unable to reach Banno by his phone, however by some form of luck he’d been able to reach him. 

 

Ichijou was greeted with a  _ ‘’Yes, this is doctor Tenjuro Banno, may I ask who is calling?’’ _

 

_ ‘’Ah, hello this is Officer Ichijou from the Police Branch of Countering Unidentified Life Forms’’ _ He closed his eyes before he begun the hard part, he took a deep breath  _ ‘’I’m...very sorry, your wife has passed away due to an attack by an unidentified lifeform.’’ _

 

Through the phone Banno replied  _ ‘’Oh god, not Yui’’ _ and a few unintelligible noises, Ichijou expected to be the hardest part to deal with, despite this Banno’s reaction sounded oddly  _ rehearsed.  _ If the death hadn’t been undeniably caused by unidentified lifeform number 24, he would have most likely brought Banno in for questioning. 

 

_ ‘’Dr. Banno I don’t mean to stress you out’’ _ Ichijou said in a faux solemn tone  _ ‘’However would you like to come over to look over the details of your wife's death, you can come to the station.’’ _ Ichijou wasn’t necessarily sure if he was following proper procedure, however he had seen Shingo allowing some people to get the whole pictures in some of the less gory cases.  

 

Banno’s voice piped up over the phone again ‘’ _ Is it ok if I come to see the details in three hours’’ _ . Ichijou agreed and waited. 

 

Those hours were some of the most agonizing in his life, every second felt like a millisecond. When Banno finally entered through his departments doors he was filled with shock and disgust, not at the greasy and unpleasant visage of the man in a lab coat with a Tenjuro Banno ID card, but at the fact that behind his legs were two  _ very _ young children. 

 

Ichijou called the group into his office.  _ ‘’ Mr. Banno pard-’’ Ichijou began to say before being cut off.  _

 

_ ‘’Actually it’s  _ **_doctor_ ** _ Banno’’  _ Banno harshly hissed out. 

 

‘’ _ My apologies Doctor Banno’’ _ Ichijou reminded himself that this man had just lost his spouse.  _ ‘’Would you like to take your kids out of the room for this’’ _ To this Banno just shook his head. Ichijou handed him over the file on Yui Shijima and found himself gritting his teeth while sliding it over to Banno. 

 

Banno Merely skimmed the document until he found the page that clearly detailed the death of his spouse. Ichijou recognised the page well as he had spent several minutes battling with microsoft word, removing the image for the families version, because of this when Banno proceeded to hand the page over to the kids he felt his heart jump into his mouth. 

 

The kids reacted and they reacted harshly. They cried, sobbed and so much even kicked the desk in the office. Ichijou felt horrible, he felt so bad for these poor children. After about twenty minutes of this, Banno left with his kids, thanking ichijou. Ichijou had seen a lot of things as his time as a police officer, however seeing those children react to the sudden and unfair death of their mother Ichijou had to do something very out of character for himself, take a break.

After being stuck behind a truck for 25 minutes Ichijou finally arrived back home. The weather had began to worsen, it looked like very heavy rain was about to fall, he smiled to himself that he made it home before it began. As he began to park on the pavement he saw something that shocked him, two children waiting, very clearly locked out. Not just any children,however, Banno’s children. Ichijou thought to himself  _ ‘’did he really not stay with his kids after what happened?’’ _

 

Ichijou got out the car and walked towards the kids, before he had clearly been avoiding their gazes because he had only just noticed that one was a boy and one was a girl, he felt like an idiot for even missing out on the red and black backpacks that the two had had on. The kids looked at him with abject terror, as if he was about tell them that he’d also killed their father and that santa wasn’t real, this made him stumble over his words when he began to speak  _ ‘’are you two ok, because it looks like you seem to be locked out’’ _

 

The girl spoke up, with a very authoritative tone for someone who could have only been nine or ten  _ ‘’Yes, Daddy left us here but usually we have Mummy to let us in after school, but today she was getting groceries and uh..’’ _ The girl trailed off, very clearly restraining herself from crying. 

 

Honestly, hearing such childish words like ‘’mommy and daddy’’ truly shattered Ichijou’s heart as it reiterated just  _ how _ young  these children were.  _ ‘’Well would you like to stay at my house until your dad comes home.’’  _ The kids seemed a bit nervous but when the sky thundered they hastily agreed. 

 

As they walked into Ichijou’s house he tried to strike up a conversation with the kids.  _ ‘’So that’s a really cool black backpack you’ve got uh-’’ _

 

_ ‘’Gou’’ _ the boy interrupted, receiving a sharp glare from his sister. 

 

_ ‘’I used to have one just like it when I was a kid’’ _ Ichijou continued 

 

Gou ‘s look of sadness changed to one of smugness  _ ‘’It  _ **_is_ ** _ a really cool backpack, but I wanted a red one’’ _

 

_ ‘’Oh? Why is that’’ _ Ichijou asked

 

Before Gou could speak the girl pitched in  _ ‘’Get ready for this cause it’s really silly’’ _ she giggled after she said this 

 

_ ‘’IT! IS! NOT! KIRIKO!’’ _ Gou yelled  _ ‘’I WANT A RED BACKPACK CAUSE RED’S THE COOL COLOUR OF #4’’ _

 

Ichijou pictured Godai’s smile and trademark thumbs up after he heard this and couldn’t help but smile himself. The three of them walked into Ichijou’s front room and there wasn’t much in the way of furniture or colour; There was a grey sofa, a lamp, a bulky television, a coffee table and a grey rug. Despite the drab, unlived in nature of the room, there was something very bright and eye catching, at the center of the coffee table was a very bright red figure of #4. 

 

Gou was staring at it intently and he started pulling on Ichijou’s trouser leg  _ ‘’WOW MR. ICHIJOU THAT’S SO COOL! WHEN I’M A GROWN UP I WANT TO BUY ACTION FIGURES! _ ’’ 

 

This made Ichijou smile so he said ‘’ _ well you can have this one if you want, it doesn’t really go with the furniture’’ _

_ ‘’THANK YOU MR.ICHIJOU! BUT’’ _ Gou paused  _ ‘’I...Asked...Mommy to buy me one’’. _

 

Ichijou could see Gou was about to cry, not knowing what to do he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder ‘’ _ hey, it’ll be okay. I know it’s tough right now but try and be tough. #4 wouldn’t want you to cry! He’d do whatever he could to keep your smile alive! I will too! I’ll make sure the unidentified lifeform sees justice.’’ _ He turned around to Kiriko, however she was looking at him in awe. He was glad he didn’t have to improvise another speech, he’d never been good at that and he didn’t want to make the Kiriko feel worse.  _ ‘’Now I’m going to leave a sign on your door for your dad, help yourself to any crisps and the TV.’’ _

 

After saying this Ichijou wrote a note to Mr. Banno stating that the children were at his house and that he should come to his home to pick them up. Writing the note was the easy part, however getting to Banno’s door was the hard part, even if Banno only lived next door the weather was terrible. Despite this he put the note on the door and he waited for Banno to pick up to his kids. He ended up to let the kids use his guest bedroom.


	2. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou ends up meeting his hero, in several ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for how long it took me to post this. I've been busy lately, trying to get a job among other things. I hope you enjoy this.

**Smile**

_ ‘’RIIINNNGG’’  _ This sound was essentially music to the ears of Gou Shijima, school was over and he didn’t have to listen to anymore history lessons. Not only did he get to escape from the prison that was school, but today he got to prove he was tough by waking home  _ all by himself!  _ He got this opportunity because Kiriko had to go to baseball practice. Throughout the entire morning Kiriko had been apologising to him, she said how she felt guiltyabout leaving him on his own especially with everything happening lately. Naturally Gou lapped up the attention without telling his big sister that this was going to make him the  _ ‘’coolest kid ever.’’ _

 

She had said some other things to himself, however in a mixture of hubris and not caring he couldn’t quite remember what they were, even though he did try to remember what she said as he practically ran out the school building. Once he got outside, he was tempted by the enticing colours of the playground, nevertheless he was determined to prove himself. His mother had made sure both him and Kiriko knew how to get home from school since they lived near and he felt like it’d make her feel proud. 

 

Gou had to pass by a few market stalls about twenty minutes away from home, they were always there and up to that point Gou had been fearless. The problem was what came after the market stalls, sure Gou could pass by the market stalls with no problem, however in his head he was secretly terrified of what came after: The park and a few paths where he’d be walking very close to roads and traffic. 

 

It took Gou about five minutes after the market stalls for Gou to arrive at the park. Looking at the dense foliage, even the packet of milk candy he’d treated himself to didn’t seem to calm his nerves. As he walked through the park he found himself feeling terrified, because of the attacks there were less people in the park, which gave it an eerie empty vibe and it just made it more terrifying because Gou was able to notice every time a tree or bush shook. Nearly every time something made him jump, he started to imagine tons of unidentified life forms, even ones they’d not even put on the news, but were surely in this park.

 

Gou almost started crying but he thought long and hard and realised that let him put on a tough facade. He pictured his personal hero  #4 about to defeat all of the evil unidentified life forms. In his mind he saw #4 standing on a stage, behind him was the trychaser, smoke filled the stage with very bright and colourful lights adding more colour, flames shot up from the floor of the stage and finally Gou’s mental #4 started flailing his arms around until he stopped into a ‘pose’ where he was pointing to the air. 

 

The mental #4 then practically started yelling (as much as one can thought yell)  _ “ _ **_FIGHTING, PROTECTING, ALL WITH MY ALIEN POWER! I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR CRIMES_ ** _ ’’ _

 

These thoughts managed to help Gou push through the park and get past the first road without too much hassle or any tears. The problem was when Gou realised he was on a road because a lorry passed by him. This time there was no almost, Gou burst out crying. Whereas the park had terrified him because of the concept of the unidentified lifeforms, the road terrified him because of  _ specifics _ . The second he saw the lorry drive past him, the one blurry image of #24 looking back from the lorry that crushed his mum. It was a mistake thinking of that because his mind started focusing on the image of his mums’ crushed body. 

 

Gou couldn’t stop the tears, or the paranoia that the monster was coming for him, even though it had been officially ‘terminated’. Even Gou forcing the image of using #4 using his laser eyes to turn the monster into space dust couldn’t stop the unwanted images. Gou started to run he ran and ran and ran till he finally got home. The whole way home he felt like #24 was chasing him with its’ lorry. 

 

Gou ran directly to his door , he grabbed the handle and “ **_CHA-CHUNK!_ ** _ ”  _ The door was locked. Gou practically shrank into his own backpack. He closed his eyes waiting for #24 but he let out a breath of relief when nothing happened. Gou slowly turned around, just in case.  _ “Space dust now”  _ Gou muttered to himself, a little more calmly. 

 

Gou, tried the door handle again but at that moment he remembered what Kiriko had told him that morning  _ “Gou, I’m going to hold onto the key so you don’t lose it. Come to the gym to pick it up before you leave.’’ _

 

_“DARN IT”_ Gou thought to himself. He looked the over the house, however a quick look didn’t show any secret passages.It was then that Gou had a ‘ _brilliant_ ’ thought _“Maybe Mr. Ichijou will let me stay at his house again.”_

 

This idea made Gou feel great as he walked across the road, however he snapped out of his joy when he saw a man in a dirty shirt and long hair sitting on the roof, just outside of one of the windows.  Gou was scared for a second but unlike the unidentified lifeform fear, he instantly went into his #4 thoughts. He pictured #4 standing where he was and yelling at the man  **_“EVILDOER, STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING”_ ** Gou then pictured #4 suplexing the criminal into the sun. 

 

Unfortunately Gou couldn’t suplex a man into the sun so instead he just yelled at the man  _ “HEY, A POLICEMAN LIVES THERE! AND YOU’RE GONNA BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!” _ Gou felt proud of himself and he couldn’t understand why the man was laughing. 

 

The man yelled back  _ “I’M A FRIEND OF MR.ICHIJOU!”  _ Gou rationalised that seeing as he knew mr. Ichijou’s name he couldn’t be entirely lying. The man then motioned for Gou to get onto the roof. 

 

It took about 10 minutes for Gou to get onto the roof by climbing up a tree next to the house and jumping onto the roof.  Once he’d managed to climb up he spoke up  _ “How do you know Mr. Ichijou and who are you!?”  _

 

The man just shrugged and said  _ “Well I’m Godai Yuusuke and Mr. Ichijou is my partner, we’re both part of the Police Branch of Countering Unidentified Life Forms”  _

 

Gou’s eyes went wide  _ “Oh that’s cool! Do you know #4!?’’  _

 

Yuusuke took a few seconds to reply which felt like an hour to Gou.  _ “Uh...I guess you could say I do’’ _

 

Any uneasiness that Gou felt suddenly left  _ “oh cool! Is #4 as cool as they say? Like I’m sure everyone on the anti unidentified lifeform police are cool but #4 has laser eyes! Like Mr. Ichijou is kinda cool but not as cool as #4 ” _

 

There was a stifled laugh from Yuusuke at the mention of laser eyes, because of this it took a while for him to reply  _ “I’m guessing you’re Gou shijima, Mr. Ichijou’s mentioned you”  _ Gou nodded in reply  _ “The way I see it, Ichijou is way cooler than #4. You see, #4 fights fot the smiles of everyone, but when he fails he comes close to losing his own smile. He cries behind his mask but Ichijou is there to help him, whether it’s a long talk, some tea or even an exercise buddy Ichijou is always there for #4”  _

 

This revelation hit Gou’s core. He’d never considered that the never ending fight of #4 would have an effect on #4. Despite this the fact that #4 was still fighting for him made himfeel happy. His mind cut back to the stage. The lights were dim, there was no smoke, no fire, just #4 and Gou. #4 knelt down, arms outstretched. Gou ran into #4’s arms received a comforting hug. #4 suddenly felt a lot more human, he looked up at #4 and saw his mother clad in the red armour. Gou started to tear up.

 

At that moment Gou realise what he needed to do, he smiled a radiant smile, one that would make ‘’mumber’’ 4 proud. He was brought back into the regular world by Yuusuke beginning to talk, he’d clearly realised what’d happened  _ “When I was young. A similar thing happened to me. My teacher showed me something” _ Yuusuke took a pause so he could make a thumbs up to Gou.  _ “He told me I shold make myself worthy of this gesture. To do that I’d preserve the smiles of my mother, sister and everyone I could. It’s a challenge but I believe it’s a truly wonderful thing.’’  _

 

Gou’s mind started to flicker between Yuusuke, #4, his mother smiling at him. Gou started to sob uncontrollably, his face became red, snot began to bubble from his nose but he wasn’t completely sad. His smile had only become even more bright and his hand was extended in a thumbs up gesture. 

  
Eventually after sitting on the roof and talking about less serious topics like, dragon ball the two of them heard Ichijou’s car park up. Yuusuke put his index finger over his lips and whispered to Gou  _ “let’s go give Mr. Cool a spook.” _


End file.
